


Tyrion's Soul Reaper Champion

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awesome, Gen, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion prays to a new god for a way out and is given Kanpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi vs The Mountain is Kings Landing ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrion's Soul Reaper Champion

Tyrion's Champion

This is a bleach cross. Tyrion prays to a new God. 

Start 

Tyrion sat in his dark and dank cell contemplating how he ended up here. He usually was two steps ahead but this came out of nowhere. Joffrey was killed at his own wedding, the king, in front of everybody. Bronn wasn't going to fight for him and neither would his crippled brother. Truth be told even with both hands Jamie could never beat The Mountain. Jaimie's sword prowess has been so exaggerated through the years. He couldn't beat Ned, Berristan or from what he heard Brianne. Bronn on the other hand was slippery enough to stand a chance. Tyrion was now out if moves. 

Who was left without the wealth of the Lannisters behind him. His favors have run out and time was next. His trial by combat was tomorrow. 

After late night hours of pacing he fell to his knees. He never considered himself a man of faith. He didn't believe in the construct of these new gods. Varys had told him about his castration and how there was only one god that had many interests. He clasped his hands together, "Dear Kami if you can hear these prayers please help. My name is Tyrion Lannister and I did not do what I am accused of. I am innocent and not ready to die. If you help me out of this I will do your bidding and rid this realm of those who oppose you." 

With that said there was a shadow in his cell that took human form in the moonlight. It spoke, "Hello Tyrion I am Kami the one true god."

Tyrion couldn't believe his eyes, "You..."

Kami spoke, "I have heard your prayer and looked into what would happen to this realm without you. I can't let that happen. I will give you a champion after you win your freedom you will take your brother and meet up with his true love. From there you must find the youngest Stark girl and then travel the narrow sea. Bring the new queen to Westeros and rule the north with your wife. Do all of those things and I will free you."

Tyrion didn't know what to say, "Why are you trusting me with all of this?"

Kami touched his shoulder and Tyrion felt himself being encased in darkness. "Without you winter will come and freeze the land over there will be no more light...no more anything."

Tyrion nodded, "You have my life and my word to follow your demands." 

Kami nodded, "Before stepping in the arena say 'I call my champion Kenpachi Zaraki' and he will come." With that Kami vanished leaving Tyrion in his cell with new hope. 

Arena

Tywin and Cercei Lannister watched as Tyrion was unshackled at the edge of the arena not looking scared at all. Tywin stood and shouted, "This trial will begin The Mountain vs..."

Tyrion yelled, "I call my champion Kenpachi Zaraki."

Everyone looked around almost confused never hearing the name. One cloaked man stood up and jumped over the railing in front of him down in the arena and ripped off his cloak. 

Tyrion was just a shocked as everyone else. This man was just as big as The Mountain but Kenpachi had no armor and was even more muscular but covered with scars. He wore a white long shirt with a weird sigil on the back and had a small sword. He also had spiky hair with bells on the tips and an eyepatch. 

Kenpachi looked at the dwarf and said, "I am this mans champion and I will kill everyone in my way."

Tywin asked, "Who are you?"

Kenpachi looked at Twin and grinned, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad 10. I am here for a good fight." He then turned to the mountain, "Your armor is going to slow you down what kind of warrior are you?"

The Mountain let out a roar and took off his armor and shirt. Kenpachi threw his cloak to Tyrion, "Watch closely."

Tywin wasn't happy with this, who was this man? How did he know Tyrion? 

Kenpachi drew his sword to reveal is was small and very damaged. It was chipped beyond repair. "Give the command old man."

Twin scowled and did so. 

Kenpachi smiled, "I will give you the first strike."

The Mountain roared and charged his opponent and brought his sword down on Kenpachi's chest. 

Tyrion wanted to scream at his champion for underestimating the Mountain. 

Everyone let out a gasp when they saw the sword didn't even break skin. Kenpachi started to laugh like a maniac, "Come on you can do better." With that he kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the arena.

Cercei was beyond angry how did her brother pull this off. She looked over to her father who was equally upset and Oberyn who was smiling. 

The Mountain yelled, "Throw me another sword." Tywin threw The Mountain the King's Valarian steel sword. 

Kenpachi just kept smiling, "Come on."

With that said they clashed swords Kenpachi never used his left hand. He used one hand like this was a sparing match. He held his grin never looking strained. The Mountain was getting tired using two swords swinging at a man who was barely breaking a sweat. The Mountain got some distance and threw the Valirian steel sword at him which he caught bare handed. 

Kenpachi was surprised to see this sword cut him even if it was like a paper cut. "I love a good fight but you aren't worth my time I have been holding back. This last strike will be my last and your last breath."

The Mountain screamed, "Who the fuck are you."

"I am a soul reaper and you are a rapist and murderer. I have been informed about you. I killed thousands of men like you in district Zaraki. Now you will die." 

They both ran at each other Kenpachi upped his speed and appeared past The Mountain. Said man fell apart into three separate pieces head, shoulder to hip. No one saw him strike. 

Kenpachi sheathed his sword and walked over to the judges. You people don't honor this trial and I will come back and kill every single person who holds a sword. 

Cercei stood up, "How dare you Ser Meryn kill him."

Ser Meryn drew his sword only to be grabbed by the throne and threw him out of the arena and 100 yards into the sea. "I was ordered to hold back so listen carefully Tyrion will be released if so I will give you the name of the real killer."

Everyone burst out talking until Cercei screamed, "Who was it?"

Kenpachi smiled, "A man named Littlefinger so he could get his hands on Tyrion's wife. Do with that info as you will. I take my leave but know Kami has ears everywhere. He walked over to Tyrion grabbed his cloak, "Good luck half man." He then vanished. 

Tywin looked around contemplating on how to handle this. How to turn this into a win. With no options he ordered his sons release but told him he was disowned. 

Tyrion left the arena headed out to carry out Kami's will. Oberyn caught up with him, "If you ever need help just ask." Tyrion smiled, "I will get justice for everyone. With your help I can save this city." They shook hands this city was in for a surprise. 

End

This could be turned into a series but I just wanted a cool one shot. If you want to adopt it just ask. Look forward to your comments.


End file.
